Fixations
by thatchinesegirl
Summary: In which Jean Kirschtein notices Marco's habits... and loves them, featuring Marco's nose rubs and Jean's lip-biting kink.
It's funny how the tiniest actions people do drive you crazy. Funny when it occurs for a mere nanosecond and you feel like time has slowed down and dragged it on for minutes, slamming the instant replay button in your brain. It may sound like I'm a madman but I guess when you fall in love with someone, every little thing they do, every single unconscious movement sends you on a whirlwind of feelings, as if every time you look at them, it's like the first time. From the first time you catch them doing the said action, nothing sparks in your head apart from the thought _'cute'_ , tothe next few times it happens again, you're left breathless, pausing to admire their habits and smile to yourself, knowing that you're the only one who's lucky enough to see all their little tics whilst falling hopelessly, deeply and irrevocably in love with them.

* * *

Leaning on the headboard of my bed, my thumbs were aching from all the typing that I did; sending those godforsaken emails one by one to those godforsaken teachers about coursework and deadlines. _Finally._ The last email was sent in a huff and hurry before visiting the usual social media sites, double tapping the screen here and there and adding a " _you suck ass"_ comment on Eren's latest picture of him posing in front of the boys' bathroom mirror. The response was almost instant, sending a small ping from my phone which meant that Eren was pissed off and looking for a fight. With a quick swipe up, I read the latest notification, grinning: _jaegerbombastic_ replied with: " _fuck you, jean_kirsfine'._ The feeling of satisfaction due to Jaeger's impulsive retaliation was the best thing in the world. Well, second best thing in the world.

Soft footsteps padded towards me, a pause, then a dip in the mattress as Marco sat down on the edge of my bed, laptop in one hand and the other unexpectedly trailing his delicate fingers on my neck and ran his fingers up my undercut against the natural growth of hair. I shivered under his touch as a wave of euphoria pulsed down my spine, paralysed with pleasure as he combed through my matted mess of hair on top. Before I could voice a moan of gratification, he withdrew his fingers and swung his legs over and sank down on the mattress, placing his laptop on his stomach and began clicking and scrolling on whatever crap he was looking at on the internet. I was left surprised, deliriously turned on and frustrated at the fact that he stopped touching me and... God, I felt like a sickly sweet high school girl craving attention from her crush. Coughing to get rid of the cloudy hums that were coagulating around my head, I refreshed my mind and Instagram timeline, scanning through pictures of last night's house party at Reiner's. What a wild night that was.

"Marco, look at me." I encouraged softly, his freckled face turned to gaze at mine, smiling endearingly and waiting for me to reply. Good, he was okay.

I always checked up on Marco, calling him to ask if he was okay, usually leading to hours of conversation and an overheated phone, or even just nudging him with my elbow, with him reciprocating with the same nudge, letting me know he was alright. The truth was, I always felt over-motherly towards him, even though I was younger than him. But I can't help it; once you've fallen, you've got to treasure the moments with the one you love and never take time for granted because it could slip away from you any day. That was my life motto I followed, regretting nothing from my constant coddling. Plus, it allowed me to keep in contact with Marco, talking to him everyday, and in those moments when we're not, signals and gestures would always be understood by each other like some weird soulmate telepathy.

"Nah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I smirked back at him. It was these days that I absolutely loved, the lazy weekends which consisted of us both relaxing in our dorm, endless Mario Kart grands prix on the Wii, hours of Netflix and cosy cuddling sessions.

Another click sounded from next to me followed by a small, breathy laugh. I glanced down at him from my screen just in time to spot him rubbing the fleshy tip of his nose with his finger, subsequently resuming his session of clicking and scrolling, a permanent beam thrived on his charming features.

 _Holy shit that was cute_.

I couldn't help but gaze at him in admiration, incapacitated by his precious habit, silently begging for him to do it again. The memory of the first time I witnessed this adorable quirk made me simper, recalling vividly some pizza place where we both ended up choking and spluttering on our drinks like two dorks; our first actual date. Well, I said date, but it was more like a- anyway, I really should stop ruining the moment and spoiling the main story.

I glance down over to him furrowing his eyebrows and reading a paragraph of text, eyes scanning from left to right and biting his lower lip in concentrat-

 _Oh Lord have mercy on this horny teenager's soul._ That's another one of his cute-as-fuck habits, but more like a fucking-hot-as-fuck-I-want-to-bite-your-lips-as-well habit. Every time Marco was in deep thought, he'd subconsciously drag his teeth over his plump lips and nip at them, driving me crazy without him even noticing as he was either too absorbed into whatever he was doing or just one of his mannerisms he got used to. Sometimes he'd bite his lips so frequently that they'd darken significantly in colour to a darker shade of pink similar to ripe raspberries or an exotic sunset, making them irresistible to kiss; On a number of occasions I'd had to look anywhere but his face, usually resulting in him asking what was wrong and then I'd give into the torture and finally glimpse at his flushed lips in wanton lust, letting my hormones consume my body and grab his face to plant passionate kisses everywhere. A night of desirous, steamy sex would follow after that, although I'm not complaining, of course.

Marco peered up from the glowing laptop screen and gave me a quizzical look, realising that I was staring at him. "Hmm?" He kept his puppy-dog eyes fixed on me as I snapped out of my trance, averting my eyes to look anywhere but him, feeling my cheeks burning up and reddening as Marco caught me shamelessly staring at his lips. "Is there something on my face?"

 _No, but if you keep biting your lip like that then I will be all over your face, Mr 'Sweet' Marco 'Innocent' Bodt._

"Uh, Nothing." I mumbled incoherently, trying my best to think of trolling Eren's Facebook page in order to wipe off the raging blush off my cheeks and back to my usual pale profile.

With one eyebrow raised, he leaned closer to me and pecked a small kiss on my shoulder, lingering just enough for me to feel the heat radiating off his lips, branding his love onto my skin and marking me his; I squirmed at the touch, resisting the urge to tear off his clothes and fuck him senseless then and there, shutting out all of the lewd thoughts that wafted into my peripheral. "Stop being so cute, you with your lip-biting and your nose thing." I confessed, murmuring to myself as I sank lower, nose buried into my phone in the attempt to hide my blushing face from him. _Jesus, he knew how to get me flustered._

We both went back to surfing on the internet, Marco saying nothing. He probably didn't hear me, thank god. The only things that could be heard where the soft taps and the dim whirring of the cooling fan from his laptop and the ticking from the clock on the bedside table.

"What nose thing?" Marco broke the comfortable silence and turned to me, his head cocked to one side like a curious cub and rested his head on my arm, the soft tingle of his peach fuzz giving me goosebumps.

"You know," I said, bringing my finger up to my nose, imitating Marco, who recognised his own trait. He moaned in embarrassment, closing his laptop shut and cover his glowing face with his hands.

"My nose is just easily irritable, is it really bad? Do you think I should stop?" He rambled to me and to himself through his hands. _Stop?_ _Marco, it's literally the cutest thing I've ever seen so please don't ever stop;_ I remembered how self-conscious he was about these sorts of things. Despite all this, I loved him for it, and yet I wanted more, pining for him when he was literally next to me in a bed. Never could I have known that it was occurring both ways.

"N-no, n-no! It just makes my face all red and stuff" I managed to stammer out as I gently grasped his wrists in order to prise his delicate hands away from his crimson face, then it was my turn to cover my face with my hands, "I think your lip-biting is turning me on, much to my chagrin." I trailed off awkwardly and we both sat in silence for what seemed like a full on minute, Marco probably still drifting in confusion, mulling over what I had said so out of the blue; I lowered my hands from my face and inspected his reaction.

A wide smile stretched on his face, flashing his pearly whites and his eyes creased, showing his cluster-fuck of freckles on his puffed up cheeks, "God, Jean show some self control," Marco huffed jokily, and then added with a dark smirk, leaning towards my face and staring at my own lips lustfully, "Or I'll bite your lips too." My throat went dry from his subtle dirty talk and grabbed the nearest pillow I could see, strategically placing it in front of me.

 _Not now, boner._


End file.
